Midnight Veils
by Aurora DeNeil
Summary: Yugi and Seto get sacrificed in a ritual but, not in the way you'd think!
1. Default Chapter

**I don't Yugioh and I never will but this story is mine.**

**(???/Yugi or Seto) is used a lot and so are these ('') for certain things.**

**This is a Fantasy/General story with hints of Suspense and Angst. It took me forever to write so I hope I did a good job. It's a bit psychological and It's my first R fic. Enjoy!**

**Midnight Veils**

**One blustery afternoon in Domino, Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba were walking home from school when they heard a strange sound, which sounded like a haunting, yet, morbid tune. **

"**What was that?" asked Yugi as he looked behind them.**

"**I don't know," replied Seto, "but it sounded creepy."**

**The boys walked on when the same music was heard from behind them a second time. They turned around and saw absolutely nothing. They tried to run, just to get away from the ghostly song but they started to feel like a hypnotic, dreamlike rapture had overtaken them. Yugi and Seto tried not to collapse; unfortunately, the mesmerizing enchantment had caused them to lose their balance and fall. They landed in the arms of two cloaked figures and the last thing Yugi and Seto saw before going under, was a winged symbol that looked like the Millennium Eye with a halo and wings.**

**Back at the Game Shop, Yami, Solomon, and the others were becoming very worried. Mokuba, who was also at the Game Shop because his big brother wasn't home yet, was terrified.**

"**Seto's usually home by now," the small boy squeaked as he looked at the clock as the time said five.**

"**Yugi's never been this late either," said Solomon as his eyes stayed on the window.**

"**What do you think happened to them?" asked Tea.**

"**Kaiba, Yugi, where are you?" thought Yami as he stared out of the window.**

**That night, Yami decided to try something, he had to be careful because he didn't want to wake up Solomon or Mokuba. Mokuba, who was sleeping over because he was too scared to go back home, was sleeping on the couch and looked peaceful. Yami bundled up and climbed to the roof of the Game Shop. He tried to use his mental link with Yugi to find them. Yami used every bit of his powers to find them but, instead of Yugi's soul room, he found a pink rabbit taunting him and singing "Give up the angels, they'll soon be taken so that the master's wife will awaken!" Yami fell down and was so angry. **

"**Yugi, Kaiba," growled Yami, "They've been kidnapped!"**

**Meanwhile, in a Medieval-like room filled with multi-colored tapestries and a large painting of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Yugi and Seto, still asleep, were placed on two large, golden pedestals and bound to it by their wrists and ankles. Their arms and legs spread apart as the ropes that were binding them were ripping the material of their shirts and pants. A cloaked figure with a giant book whispered an incantation and a sea green mist hovered over their eyes. Yugi and Seto felt their eyes fluttering open and started to panic when they discovered that they couldn't move.**

"**WHAT'S GOING ON?!" screamed Yugi as he tugged on the ropes.**

"**WHY ARE WE HERE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" shouted Seto as fear built in his voice.**

**Both boys were very frightened and were starting to tremble. They looked at their surroundings and were terrified. They saw many cloaked figures start to dance around them and noticed the leader, who was reading out of a huge book, clapped his hands and the others stopped dancing. The leader floated over and touched the faces of the two alarmed and quaking boys.**

"**When I sacrifice you two," the leader cruelly said in an undertone, "I'll have my darling wife back in my arms." With those words, all the cloaked figures left and Yugi and Seto started to whimper and cry out of fear. The cloaked figures returned a night later and they were all holding candles. As the leader was reading from the colossal volume, Yugi and Seto saw a blue-violet star system inside of a portal that was forming in front of the painting of the blonde woman. They saw the woman in the painting at the entrance of the empyrean realm. She looked so beautiful and happy that they stopped crying to look at her. The leader threw off his hood and exclaimed, "My Darling Cecelia! At last we can be reunited!"**

**Yugi and Seto saw the leader's face and screamed, "PEGASUS?!" Then, their minds went blank and they lost all consciousness.**

**Meanwhile, Yami and the others were being very worried about the other two when the former Pharaoh felt a sharp pain in both his head and his heart. He crumpled into a ball and almost hit the floor when Bakura and Duke caught him.**

"**They're gone," he sadly murmured.**

"**What did you say?" asked Mai.**

"**Yugi and Kaiba are gone, Mai," Yami softly spoke as tears fell from his eyes, "They have been sacrificed. Just like the pink rabbit in my vision prophesied."**

**Yami told them all about what happened when he tried to find Yugi and Seto thought the mind link and everyone was crushed. They were all crying and Mokuba was so distraught that his whole body shook while he was sobbing. No one could believe that their friends were gone and they all wished they knew what happened to them.**

**TBC! What's going on?! Will Seto and Yugi survive?! R&R!**


	2. Chapter Two

**I don't Yugioh and I never will but this story is mine. **

**Midnight Veils** **Chapter Two: Lies and False Memories**

**Back at Duelist Kingdom, where Pegasus and his wife were, the couple was happily talking and Pegasus thought, "A sacrifice doesn't always involve bloodshed, memories can be just as easily lost as a life." The invocation he used on Yugi and Seto allowed him to relinquish their memories in exchange to get his beloved wife back. The ill-fated lads were in a sleeplike state and laid in gentle repose on a king sized ochroid bed that Cecelia had made for them. Their room faced the Southeast and it was a pretty view. Pegasus knew that his wife felt sorry for the boys because of their memory departure and he knew that his wife would want to raise them as her sons. There was a catch to giving memories instead of blood, the object the memories were surrendered for would be taken back if the victims ever recovered. Pegasus made a deal with the dark God Anubis to get his wife back if he took the memories of those who he hated the most. In Pegasus' case, that was Yugi and Seto. He knew he had to do all that he could to prevent them from regaining their memories or face life without his wife once more. To make doubly sure that their memories would not come back, Pegasus stole their decks and hid them for he knew the cards, more specifically, the Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragons, would definitely allow them to remember who they were and his wife would be lost forever. He had also taken their clothes and presented them with a new wardrobe just in case their original clothes would bring back anything. A week later, Cecelia walked into the room where, as she had been calling them, her virtuous and pure guardian angels were innocently sleeping. She crept over to their bed and started stoking their hair. The boys, who had been told, through chimeras that Pegasus had created to give them new memories, that she was their mother. Their eyes fluttered open and they saw her. They were even given new names as well to keep them from reclaiming their memories. Yugi's new name was Daniel and Seto's was Oliver.**

"**Daniel, Oliver," said Cecelia as she stroked their hair, "It is time to wake up. Your father has a wonderful surprise for you two."**

"**Really Mother?" asked 'Daniel' as he grinned. **

"**What is it, Mother?" interrogated 'Oliver' with a smile.**

"**Your father will give it to you," replied Cecelia in a happy voice.**

'**Daniel' and 'Oliver' were wearing identical white silk pajamas with silver wings on the breast pocket. They got dressed and they looked stunning. Daniel/Yugi was wearing ocean blue dress pants with a lavender turtleneck. Oliver/Seto was in the same outfit, except the pants were forest green and the turtleneck was aquamarine. They put on their cross trainers and skipped downstairs. They were greeted by Croquet and some of the other castle staff as they entered the dining room. They saw their 'Father' and gave him a hug.**

"**Hello, Father," chirped Daniel/Yugi.**

"**Good Morning, Father," chimed Oliver/Seto.**

"**Good Morning, Boys," smiled Pegasus as he embraced his two 'sons'. The boys sat down and had big smiles on their faces.**

"**Do you want to know what your surprise is?" he asked them. They nodded and grinned. "We are going to Domino today!"**

"**Yay!" cheered the two boys.**

"**But, the two of you must be hidden so that way bad people can't take you away from us," said Pegasus but he really wanted them covered because he didn't want Yami or anyone else to recognize them and bring their memories back.**

**Back in Domino, everyone was so sad. They believed that Yugi and Seto were dead and everything would bring back thoughts of when they were alive. Mokuba was practically living with Solomon and Yami because he couldn't bear to stay at the Kaiba Mansion by himself. They were all wearing black bands on their arms the girls would sometimes even wear black veils.**

**One morning, Joey and Yami saw a black limo pull up to the Industrial Illusions building. They saw Pegasus climb out with a woman they recognized as his wife from back when they were at Duelist Kingdom.**

"**I thought she was dead?" asked Joey.**

"**Pegasus must've found away to revive her," said Yami.**

**They saw two more figures pop out of the limo. They were completely dressed in snow-white tuxedos, gloves, and shoes. They were also wearing silver gauze-like veils that thoroughly covered their heads and faces. Just then, Yami felt the same sharp jolt he felt when Yugi and Seto were gone. Joey caught the Ex-Pharaoh before he hit the ground.**

"**Yami! You okay?" asked Joey as he held his friend who appeared to be having a heart attack.**

"**They're not gone," Yami softly chirped.**

"**HUH?! What are talking about?" said Joey in a confused voice.**

"**Yugi and Kaiba were those white figures that came out of the limo," smiled Yami before he passed out.**

**TBC R&R!**


	3. Chapter Three

**I don't Yugioh and I never will but this story is mine.**

**Midnight Veils**

**Chapter Three: Who are you?!**

**Joey frantically ran to the Game Shop with Yami in his arms. Yami was placed on the couch and was revived with smelling salts. Yami woke up and saw Joey, Solomon, and Mokuba. **

"**What happened Yami?" asked Mokuba.**

"**Yugi and Kaiba are still alive," said Yami as he sat up.**

"**Are you sure?!" asked Solomon.**

"**Definitely," said Yami firmly, "I forgot about a way to sacrifice your greatest enemies with having to shed their blood."**

"**How can you do that?" asked Mokuba and Joey at the same time.**

"**If you have magical powers, you can use their memories instead of their blood," explained Yami, "However, if the victims regain their memories, the thing that was given in exchange for them will be taken back."**

"**And in this instance," said Solomon with a serious tone, "If Yugi and Kaiba recover their memories, Pegasus loses his wife a second time."**

"**Yeah but she died a long time ago," huffed Joey, "Why should Yugi and Kaiba have to give up their memories to bring her back?!"**

"**I know what you mean, Joey," said Yami, "and I think that I have a plan to get them back." The four huddled and discussed the plan.**

**In the office building, Daniel/Yugi and Oliver/Seto were walking around and looking at all of the different things. They wished they could see all of the neat things but, the veils were a bit thick and it was toilsome to try to see anything that was further than two or three feet. They felt sad that they couldn't show their faces in public. **

"**Daniel," asked Oliver, "are we ugly?"**

**Daniel looked down and said, "Maybe we are, Oliver, and that's why we must wear these horrid veils."**

**They walked to their 'father's' office and they were allowed in. Their 'parents' were talking and they sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. They sounded like they were whimpering a bit.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Cecelia as she walked over to her 'sons'.**

"**Father," the boys asked at the same time, "Are we ugly? Is that why you wish us to wear these veils?"**

**Pegasus didn't know how to respond to this but, Cecelia hugged them and said, "No! You sweet little angels are not ugly at all. Your father wants you to wear them because he wants you two to be safe."**

"**May we go to the park and see the ducks in the pond?" asked Oliver/Seto.**

"**You may," said Pegasus and they left.**

**The ducks were splashing in the pond and they looked very happy.**

"**Oliver, I'm hot!" said Daniel/Yugi, "Why don't we take off our veils for at least a few minutes."**

"**Sounds good," agreed Oliver/Seto.**

**Yami, Mokuba, and Joey saw the white figures in the park and followed them to the duck pond. They had just gotten there when the white silhouettes were taking off their veils. The covered ones breathed a sigh of contentment and let the gentle breeze play with their hair.**

"**It _is _Yugi and Seto!" exclaimed Mokuba.**

"**Yugi! Kaiba!" shouted Joey as Yami tried to hold him back but it was too late.**

"**Who are you?!" asked Daniel/Yugi in surprise.**

"**Yuge, don't you know me?! It's me, Joey!" said Joey as he looked at the two boys with concern on his face.**

"**We don't know you!" screeched Oliver/Seto as both white-clad boys were becoming very frightened. "Who were these people?" They thought as they saw Yami and Mokuba run up.**

"**SETO! I'm your little brother! Don't you recognize me?!" asked Mokuba as his lavender eyes shimmered with unshed tears.**

"**You must be mistaken, Little One," said Oliver/Seto kindly, "I've never seen you in my life."**

**Mokuba started bawling and shaking that his own brother didn't know who he was. The snow-clad boys didn't understand. **

"**We're sorry that you've mistaken us two other people," said Daniel/Yugi, "My name is Daniel Pegasus and this is my brother, Oliver."**

**Pegasus was about to pick up his 'sons' when he saw that their veils were off and that his enemies were talking to them.**

"**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO KEEP THOSE VEILS ON!" he boomed.**

**The boys in white saw their 'father' and started to cry and make apologies for disregarding his warnings. Pegasus was about to comfort them when Joey yanked them away.**

"**Oh no you don't, you lying snake!" barked Joey, "They're coming with us!"**

**Joey threw a smoke ball that he made and gagged the two frightened boys with rags soaked with a sleep-inducing chemical. The two fainted and Joey, Yami, and Mokuba dragged them away. When the smoke cleared, Pegasus discovered that all of the young men were gone!**

"**OH NO!" he thought, "If they get their memories back I'll lose my sweet Cecelia again!"**

**To be concluded in the last chapter! R&R!**


	4. Final Chapter

**I don't Yugioh and I never will but this story is mine.**

**Midnight Veils**

**Chapter Four: Memories Found **

**Meanwhile, at the Kaiba mansion's secret basement, Daniel/Yugi and Oliver/Seto were brought back to their senses and looked around them. They saw the three boys who abducted them from their 'father', one boy with dark skin and hair, an albino boy with brown eyes, a punk boy who had a die for an earring, an old man, and two women, one blonde and one brunette. **

"**Who are you people?" asked Oliver/Seto in a shaking voice. Daniel/Yugi was too scared to move.**

"**We are your real family and friends," said Solomon, "You two just don't remember."**

**Daniel/Yugi and Oliver/Seto started to cry because they were confused. They told the others that they were Pegasus' sons and that they wished to go back to their 'parents'. They pleaded with their captors to let them go but, they couldn't leave.**

"**Maybe these will help," said Bakura, who, with the help of the spirit of his Millennium Ring, had stolen back their decks and original clothes. He gave them their decks and started flipping thought them.**

"**These look familiar," said the two boys as they were looking at the cards.**

"**They should," said Tristan, "They're your own decks."**

**Daniel/Yugi and Oliver/Seto started to laugh as they thought, "What's he talking about? These don't belong to us." Then, they looked at a violet-clad mage and a sliver dragon. Their heads started to whirl and they were getting dizzy as they were staring at the cards. The Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon cards brought back a few memories. They looked up at the others and were able to recognize the people around them. **

**Meanwhile, Cecelia was losing strength and Pegasus knew why. "They're reclaiming their memories." He growled in his head, "Now I'll lose my darling Cecelia a second time!" He was going to take her to their hotel room and look for his two 'sons' when Cecelia completely disappeared. "She's gone again!" he mentally wailed, "They'll pay for this!"**

**Back at the mansion, Yugi and Seto had all of their memories back and told their friends about what happened when Pegasus captured them. They also were able to remember, even though it was a bit hazy, their lives with Pegasus and Cecelia. **

"**I'm glad that we're back to normal," chirped Yugi, happily.**

"**Me too," smiled Seto, "Cecelia was nice but I didn't like being..."**

**Seto and the happy moment was cut off by Pegasus running and shrieking, "THANKS TO YOU TWO, I'VE LOST MY DARLING CECELIA! WELL YUGI MOTOU AND SETO KAIBA, IF SHE MUST PERISH, SO SHALL THE TWO OF YOU!!!" He whipped out a gun and shot Yugi and Seto. They collapsed on the floor but what he didn't know about was that Mokuba called Security and the Police. They came and dragged Pegasus, who was yelling and screaming, out of the room. Yugi and Seto were rushed to Domino General Hospital and were looked at the doctors. One of the doctors, Dr. Cook, came out and was very relieved.**

"**How are they?" asked Solomon in a worried voice. The whole gang had come along and was waiting for an answer with grim anticipation. **

"**Thankfully," said Dr. Cook, "They were shot in the upper arms. Yugi's left and Seto's right. They'll be just fine after the operation."**

**The next morning, everyone was there to see Yugi and Seto wake up. The boys did just that but as they were trying to get up...**

"**OW!!!" they yelled because they had landed on their injured arms.**

**A week later, Yugi and Seto got to go home but their arms were in slings for almost a whole month. When they finally got the slings off, it was Pegasus' trial and was convicted. He didn't get jail time but he was sent to St. James' Clinic for the Criminally Insane for the rest of his life. Industrial Illusions was given to Yugi and Seto to run together because Pegasus had no natural heirs and for all of the bad things he did to them. They ran the company well, Yugi became rich and Seto gained even more wealth. There was Peace and no more nightmares. A month later, Pegasus had been driven so insane from losing his wife a second time that he committed suicide by hanging himself with the bed sheets. He was buried next to his wife and on the tombstone it read: "My love and I will never part, thanks to the angels with eyes of amethyst and azure. For they were our adopted sons and our greatest pleasure."**

**Owariï **

**Creepy ending huh? Please, I'm begging you! I need input! R&R!!**


End file.
